User talk:Bobby Moon
Hi there, Bobby Moon! Welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Bobby Moon page! There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :First, Please Please read the Rules and The Code! : ' is a great next stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :'After this, there's tons more you can do! * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! :Need help? Ask An Admin!!! We have several admins here, and they are all willing to help you! ' It's good to have you here, and we look forward to plundering with you! ::—from ' Hey u HEY MOONY. How's the guild? welcome to the wiki. i will try to help you as much as i can, so just leave me a post if ya need me. P. S. DONT WRITE ON MY USER PAGE EVER AGAIN OR U WILL DIE IN GAME AND REAL LIFE XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD Meet me Meet me in tortuga abassa in 5 minutes Hiya! Want mes to make ya a signature? Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 01:58, April 29, 2011 (UTC) (I have to use my formal one cuz my other one broke) OKie Dokie Done Okie Dokie, done! just go to Your Preferences (click this to go to it) after that scroll down half way and check the box that says custom signature then type this thing in the text book above it: SUBST:User:Bobby Moon/sig Make sure to put that code between , tell me what happens and to sign something type in ~ four times no spaces. Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 02:26, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Your Welcome Your Welcome, just don't go crazy and destroy Germany! Sincerely,'' ' ''' Sir Edgar Wildrat Headmaster of The Noob Academy 02:39, April 29, 2011 (UTC) The Pirate Wars So, u wanna be in the book? Sure! I just need something to work on from ur character: 1. Info about what you want Bobby to do in the book, character features, etc. Hope you join the crew! XaviCommander 23:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: The Pirate Wars - Meeting Ok, if u wanna meet. Say date and time (GMT if u can, plz) and my pirate's Enrique O'Rackham. Hope to see u there! XaviCommander 18:31, May 4, 2011 (UTC) im back what server r u on? Meeting thing Just gimme a date and time (GTM or wotever); I don't check my Pirate every day ;) XaviCommander 15:42, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Me again! Ok, lets meet at King's Arm, Eastern time 11:00 a.m (GMT 4:00 p.m) alright? I know this is a mess but thanx for ur patience XaviCommander 15:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) edit request hey, do you mind if i edit your anti redbeard thing, as king of spain i would like to put in the details of all of the people you have supporting you, guilds and such, and btw there are 3 other countries, and i talked to the king of france, jack bluehawk who now is against sam, and germany is with us and so is portugal. ~ pearson wright Alliance response I totally agree moon, your gonna have to talk to grandmaster miss about an alliance. shes usually in guines More Pirate Wars stuff Hey Bobby Moon, I'm doing excellent progress on the book. I need your opinion on a plot detail: *Do you agree if I put Bobby Moon at the orders of Jack Swordmenace, set to stop his old nemesis Leon in a very crucial ''mission? I wouldn't do it without your permission. XaviCommander 19:34, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Got ur message: I'll try to reflect her as best as I can! XaviCommander 14:34, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Your meme picture Lego People Here's your person Quick question Quick question! - Is Bobby a good swordfighter? If so, what d you rank her? (outta 10, 10 being something like Will Turner) XaviCommander 18:13, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Re: Book stuff 8-9/10! That's swell! XaviCommander 19:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) --[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 21:36, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ROFL SecondJamie 22:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie hey u will laugh once u hear about it jamiethesecond hey bob uh....i didnt write those comments above me.....hmmm..... anyways poem says ur really angry at me......he told me why im not saying anything on the wiki because anyone can see this......so... yeah you are right i did lie. but I TOLD u when u asked me about it. I said i did lie and i was spying. so please come on and dont defriend :) SecondJamie 15:21, June 30, 2011 (UTC)SecondJamie Necesitamos que hablar. El lugar de siempre. Sinceramente tuyo, N.R. Sure Sure we can meet in game. I am not N.R. but I do wish for us to work together. My name is supposed to be EF but for now it is Seadog. Let us meet on Andaba Tortuga dock now and I will allow you to ask me a few questions if you wish. ~ E.I.T.C.F. ~ Sorry Ok tomorrow at 1:00 Eastern time ok??? Thank you for your time ~ E.I.T.C.F. ~ Now I'm on right now if you want to meet ~ E.I.T.C.F. ~ Nvm Can you come on Andaba Tortuga Dock now my name is Seadog and I will allow you to ask me a few questions (not that it will help you know who I am) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 18:48, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Chicken Pot Pie U love chicken and pie? u should try a chicken pot pie!!!!! - Jarod Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:42, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Sign Bobby, Please sign the contract for Blue Stone Real Estate, contract found on page. Thanks, 21:05, September 4, 2011 (UTC) heya i am jett jett. 'nough said ;) Sincerely Yours, jett jett.xD. NateH 23:16, September 8, 2011 (UTC)NateH Bob Can you meet me so we can talk? ill be at the empty house on tortuga, kokojillo for 30 minutes starting now. And who are you, exactly? Moon 10:38, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Lo Siento Luna, lo muy siento. Tu me perdonas, por favor, para no yo digo. -Tu sabes quien Giveaway -- Bot 15:43, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be a competitor in my PvP Tournament a ref or both, you did not say. TROUT SLAP ^_^ teehee 'Benjamin Ƭ ' Don Page if you ever want to use it. |Sig = }}